dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Outstanding Questions
There are still a few things which I'm not entirely sure about that need confirmation, even if I still list the information on the site. These include: *'Manga Chapter 4 Publish date': I have it listed as February 4, 1994, which is a Tuesday, not a Monday. It's possible that the street date of Weekly Shonen Jump 1994 No. 5/6 was a Tuesday since the 3rd might have still been too close to the new year, but I don't have any evidence that I can currently find to corroborate this. *'Manga Chapter 30 Publish date': I have it listed as March 19, 1994, which is a Saturday, not a Monday. It's possible that the street date of Weekly Shonen Jump 1994 No. 16 was made the Saturday before the normal publication date, since the Monday was Spring Equinox Day in Japan, a national holiday. However, I have not been able to independently corroborate this. *'Exact Date of CPM's AX 2002 Panel': While the article about DNA2 being licensed was published on July 11th, they clearly got around to it late, as Anime Expo actually took place between July 4th and 7th and there is no clue in the article as to when the actual panel was held. *'Who owns CPM's Material?': Everything Central Park Media owned, including the material they produced for the English release of the show, including box art, translations, scripts, etc. were all part of the liquidation sale held by New York company MYC & Associates back in 2009. I never heard who bought that material, if anyone, and if no one bought it, what happened to it? (Would it get transferred back to Bandai Visual? To one of the creditors directly? Would it just get destroyed?) Not taking a chance on seeing how much I could get the stuff for is one of the regrets I have, and I'm sure it's too late to do anything about it now, more than a year later (if I would have even been able to bid on things). Answered I believe I have finally gotten at least enough evidence to be able to comfortably answer the following questions: *'Origional VHS/LaserDisk Publication Dates for Volumes 2 - 5': The original problem was that, releasing the DVDs on the 25th of each months seemed strange, since DVDs are usually released on Tuesdays (even in Japan), and the first volume was released on a Tuesday and not the 25th of that month. However, after looking at the Amazon records of the VHS releases on Amazon Japan, this appears to confirm that Volumes 2 - 5 were, in fact, released on the 25th. If anyone has any evidence to the contrary about these release dates, go ahead and leave a note, but for now I'll consider this enough corroborative evidence to take it off the list. *'Original release dates for OVA Episodes': This one was put into question because the K2R Database from Masakazu Katsura's official website had listed the OVA episodes being released in Files 3, 4, and 5 instead of Files 1, 3, and 5. However, the same set of Amazon pages for the VHS tapes clearly indicate that the first OVA episode was released with File 1, that File 2 contained epiodes 3 - 5, that File 3 contained episodes 6 and 7 (though I can't tell that it says anything about the OVA episode), that File 4 contains episodes 8 - 10, and File 5 contains episodes 11 and 12 and OVA episode 3 (episode 15). As a result, despite the fact that the K2R database says otherwise, I'd say this, in conjunction with the fact that these are the most commonly found dates for the release of those episodes, I'm considering this question answered unless someone can show, via a screenshot of the actual VHS and/or LaserDisc packaging, that this information is incorrect. Category:Miscellaneous